Conocimiento y Compasión
by OutShadow
Summary: El llamado para auxiliar a una herida colonia Zaunita, es respondido tanto por la divinidad como el Lich/Canto de la Muerte. Aunque desconocidos el uno del otro, esta tragedia ajena les unirá por su compasión hacia el dolor ajeno.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando conocí Lol , aparte de las recomendaciones de jugarlo, me vi interesado en personajes con temáticas de la muerte. Encontrando 2 referentes(Nasus y Karthus), siendo este ultimo el cual me intereso. Tras jugar variadas partidas, tambien me vi interesado en sus lores, tanto el antiguo como el nuevo que habia en ese momento(septiembre del 2014) y como este tenía una rivalidad aun no explicada con Soraka; de la cual mucha gente sustentaba que era por la R de ambos o por ser opositores.

Sin embargo, lo que mas me era como llamativo, era el hecho de que era una rivalidad mas bien de ideales de vida opuesto, pero nunca llegaron a ser violentos como noxianos y demasianos. De hecho estos tipos de conflictos, me llevaron tambien a interesarme en otra ship, en la cual también se generaba un alto contraste de vida; siendo Viktor y Orianna.

En fin, por ello y por la poca cantidad de fics que he visto de Soraka y Karthus, me di el trabajo de hacer una breve historia entre los dos.

**Por supuesto, ambos personajes son de Riot Games.**

* * *

Una colonia zaunita se había instalado en las cercanías de una su región costera con un fino metal, tan preciado pero peligroso a la vez dado su extracción. Esto último se veía intensificado dado las nulas técnicas para su extracción por parte de los esclavos , trabajadores de bajos ingresos y prisioneros zaunitas, como también la tacañería por parte de sus mandamases piltovianos en negarse a mejorar al menos la condiciones de descanso o comida.

Mas temprano que tarde, unas breves explosiones en los túneles, derivo en la tragedia que después ocurrió y de la que nadie se hizo cargo; ya sea por no reconocer culpas o no invertir en ayudas a personas prontas a morir. Fueron los sobrevivientes de esta catástrofe quienes se organizaron para pedir ayuda a personas externas de Zaun o Piltover, consiguiendo a veces la ayuda y otras veces, viéndose estafados como rechazados.

Sin embargo, hubo unos pocos que recurrieron a rezos y cánticos antiguos de otras culturas, dado que los llamados no conseguían mucha respuesta por los alrededores. Aquello si tuvo positivo efecto, ya que se manifestaron 2 respuestas de distintos seres de características místicas.

* * *

La primera entidad, era una inmortal divinidad del monte Targon. Una curandera milagrosa con acceso a los mas finos artes curativos tanto física como psicológica-mente. Se decía que antes velaba y hacia milagros desde los cielos, pero como últimamente el mundo había sufrido duros cambios en Valoran, se había visto obligada descender e intervenir según lo dictara su juicio. Su nombre era Soraka.

La otra entidad, distaba bastante de la primera. Habiendo nacido como mortal en la más recóndita pobreza del imperio noxiano; se las había ingeniado no solo para sobrevivir sino también para encontrar verse dichoso a través de un evento cruento que sucedía de forma lamentable casi periódicamente en esa podredumbre.

La muerte en cada una de sus apariciones le llamaba la atención y tras varios trabajos como sacerdote funerario, le había hecho pensar que verdades como conocimientos excepcionales se ocultaban entre el paso de la vida a la muerte. Para ello tuvo que dejar los simples velorios como ceremonias mortuorias, para conocer por sus propios ojos(como caerne) a través de la criptica magia de Isla de las Sombras. Ahí encontraría parte de respuesta a su pregunta, encarnándose en un nuevo ser inmortal el cual repartiría las buenas venturanzas de la no muerte. Su nombre era Karthus.

* * *

Soraka sabía que el recurso mas valioso aparte de sus milagros curativos, era llegar en un tiempo menor hacia la ubicación. Cada segundo podría valer el dolor de miles como también significar las muertes de otros cientos, al no tener nadie a quien acudir en busca de paliativos o curas. Y ni pensar en como afectaría a las constituciones de familias, que a pesar de las condiciones miserables, al menos se tenían a si mismo. Desapareciendo uno de ellos, no solamente era el dolor de la perdida, sino que también la forma de conllevar un duro legado.

Como si hubiese sido el destino o la suerte que lo apremiase con la coincidencia de ser en la misma fecha de Harrowing del cual seria un poco mas largo, gracias a unas pequeñas muertes rúnicas que le habían permitido usarlas como nexo para acercase al lugar de la catástrofe, estas no estaban relacionadas con lo anterior si no que fuese coincidencia.

De cualquier manera ,Karthus estaba emocionado. No solamente por el hecho de salir a predicar fuera de la isla, sino que también sería una buena forma de conseguir a nuevos parroquianos o seguidores a su culto de la no muerte. El dolor de aquellos mortales en la tragedia, tan solo podría ser curado a través del conocimiento, y bueno, dejando atrás sus cascaras mortales.


	2. Chapter 2

**El primer día** para la aspecto había sido exasperante, dado la cantidad de personas a la cuales tuvo que curar. No solo en el sentido físico, sino que también aquellos que sufrían secuelas psicológicas o estados de shocks debido a violencia del accidente.

Y por ultimo, consolar a las desafortunadas familias que habían perdido a seres queridos . Sin embargo, enfrentando estas adversidades ella debía tener su frente como afabilidad en alto para asi ser un signo de esperanza en medio de tanto dolor e incertidumbre.

**Por la noche**, el Liche comenzó con sus "intervenciones milagrosas".Estas se dirigian tantos a los afectados por heridas físicas y mentales, como también hacia sus cercanos veían afectados por esta calamidad imprevista . El les iba brindado las esperanzas de la no muerte, como una cura de sus _frágiles_ cuerpos mortales y dolencias _casi perpetuas_.

Luego, procedía a descarnarles a través de su poder y unirles a su séquito. El liche era metódico en su trabajo y se tomaba el tiempo necesario para que no fuese tan rápido y rutinario para aquellos desesperados que encontraban una especie de luz en la no muerte.

Consecuentemente, a la semana casi la mitad del pueblo estaba tratado tras haber ocurrido el accidente. Sin embargo, los habitantes se comenzaron a dar cuenta de los extraños eventos en la población tras este pasar de días.

Ellos veían extrañados que en un sector todos estaba curados y sin secuelas en sus cuerpos, pero en otro sector todos estaban muertos, pero con extrañas caras de alivio a pesar del estado de sus maltrechos cuerpos. Pronto los rumores se extendieron, llegando a los que aún no habían sido tratado por ninguno de los 2 medios. Irónicamente, los autores de dicha intervenciones fueron los últimos en enterarse.

La curiosidad asi como cierta hostilidad hacia quien hacia el trabajo contrario, o bien arruinarlo según sus ojos , llego tanto a la divinidad como el liche. Pero sus intentos por encontrarse fueron inútiles tras el pasar de los días.

Ya que cuando uno terminaba su sesión y se iba, el otro empezaba.

La aspecto escogía la noche para descansar o atender asuntos fuera de este terreno y el liche al terminar la noche, desaparecía o disminuía su presencia tras ocultarse en oscuros y miseros lugares desprovisto de cualquier vida.

Tras el pasar de otra semana, aun quedaban unos pocos sectores sin curar. Entonces Soraka decidió no descansar y quedarse sigilosa en los alrededores, a fin de saber quién era el responsable de llevar hacia cursos negativos su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Karthus decidió no hacer caso del curandero que actuaba de manera diurna. No le importaba que unos cuantos se salvaran, si por la noche aun quedaba a quienes darle la bienvenida a la no muerte. Lamentaba un poco, dejarlos ajenos a la bendición que según el significaba este estado .


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de un arduo dia de trabajo, la ser celestial decidió aguantar su cansancio a fin de averiguar prontamente la identidad de aquel que estaba oponiendose a su noble labor.

Hoy sería esa noche y para ello, se escabullo de manera discreta en donde aun quedaba gente por tratar. Aguardaría sigilosamente hasta la llegada del misterioso ser opuesto.

* * *

Con la aparición de la noche, Karthus empezó su noble pero mortuorio trabajo con los desafortunados que aun clamaban por ayuda. Si bien la lista se había reducido, no del todo ese resultado le pertenecía, aquello le estaba pesando como irritando mas y mas a diferencia de los otros días, dado que quien fuese que estaba sanando generó un equilibrio imprevisto

Dicho equilibrio era descartado por el, pensando de quien fuese el curandero no tendría de mucho implementos para tratarlos a todos como tambien, de la energía necesaria para actuar durante el día.

Ahora el error se hacia nota, ya que por cada espiritu inmortal que emergía, un herido se salvaba o condenaba(segun karthus) a volver a la vida.

* * *

Uno tras uno fueron cayendo de sus frágiles y tormentosos cuerpos mortales, para volver como espíritus inmortales. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a una zona donde aun aguardaban un número significativo de heridos, sintió una extraña presencia que según el podría tratarse de otro ser. Según el, lo que emanaba de este ser no podía ser algo mortal o abominaciones de los zaunitas, sino que provenía de una magia. Por ello y cauteloso, primero vigilaba el entorno en donde se encontraba cada herido y después de asegurarse bien, comenzaba su rito.

* * *

Soraka por otro lado, observa desde gran distancia lo que podría definir como una especie de varias sombras y nieblas que se tornaban en un centro. Aquellas tenían un color que ella recordaba o se le hacía similar a los habitantes de las islas de las sombras.

Así que poco a poco iba acortando distancia, entre donde estaba "cosa" y los cuerpos sin vida que dejaba .

Cuando la distancia era media, ya podía oír extraños cantos, algunos de ellos reconocible a seguidores de Kindred y otros muy desconocidos para ella, aunque creía que podría ser de índole personal o muy dedicados a la persona que el ser estaba tratando con su mortal magia.

* * *

Karthus consciente de que algo lo seguía, procedió a disminuir la presencia de su coro morturio concentradolos dentro de su inmortal cuerpo reanimado. Ahora estos espíritus del coro, solo hablaban o rezaban un pequeño cántico hacia el o la nueva persona inmortal que se les unía.

* * *

Soraka ya tenía una distancia casi pequeña entre el ser y ella, por lo cual se veía obligada a resguardarse entre escombros o cuerpos. Sin embargo, ahora podía ver la cosa que estaba usando la magia procedente de la niebla pero con algunas modificaciones.

Le llamaba de que este ser aun mantenía su cuerpo mortal, pero sin tantas deformaciones espectrales o las macabras formas que algunos adquirieron tras volver. En este caso, se trataba de un cuerpo de un tipo joven 20 años o un poco mas, delgado sobre todo sus piernas y con un semblante de felicidad cada vez que ejecutaba su mortuoria magia.

Su cuerpo tenia tonos blanquecinos, su cara estaba entre un punto medio de la taxidermia y una calavera , con cabello largo de un color blanco. Por otro lado sus vestimentas, eran propias de un monje de kindred aunque con toques propios del ser, las cuales complementaba con un libro y un centro, en el cual canalizaba su poder. Según ella, este ser parecía estar entre una frontera extraña la vida, la agonía y la descomposición o abandono del cuerpo del alma.

Karthus también comenzó a sentir esta extraña presencia intensificando. El podía identificar en esta presencia, algo que había tenido hace tiempo y ahora lo estaba reemplazando con las bondades de la no muerte. El recordó que esto era el calor de la vida y la remoción de esta en los ambientes frios o apagado.

Cuando el extraño haz de luz junto a su calurosa energía que rodeaba el ambiente ya estaba cerca, el liche pudo ver una figura. Esta tenia una forma humanoide pero con contornos femeninos. Y a medida que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el, pudo observar que tenia un extraño color rosado junto a marcas corporales del tipo rúnicas.

Estas marcas las pudo reconocer gracias a viejos escritos leídos por el en las ruinas de las diversas bibliotecas de las islas de la sombra; En ellos se describían acerca de los aspectos, sus características usuales y que por último, que estas poderosas entidades residían en el monte y viajaban por sus alrededores

Aunque se advertía de que los aspectos podían tener hábitos parasitario y estos insidia en sus formas físicas. Ya que elegían mortales en quienes residir para luego comandarlos en lo que ellos quisieran. Con esto dejaban sólo poco de sus características originales en el nuevo portador, con el fin de actuar de manera sigilosa.

Para saber si se estaba en presencia de uno de estos seres o bien de sus portadores, se resaltaba la exaltación o perturbación emocional en el ambiente la cual se amplificaba a cada paso. Si por ejemplo se trataba del aspecto de la guerra, entonces el caos y la belicosidad se irían manifestando mas y mas hasta que el aspecto fuera visible.

Karthus pensó que la información coincidía en concepto con lo que veía. Pero se dio cuenta de 2 detalles inusuales en el cuerpo que no coincidían del todo:

Por lo que el sabia, la mayoría de los aspectos tenían portadores humanos. La presencia de un cuerno dorado en su cabeza y la parte inferior de sus piernas, la cual eran muy parecidas a la anatomía de una cabra. No podrían tampoco tratarse de vastaya o yordle; del primero sabía que sus cuerpos nivelaban bien las características entre humano y animal, del segundo menos dado que la magia del los aspectos se hubiese adaptado totalmente al pequeño cuerpo de esta raza.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, ella tenia un centro en sus manos, del cual y según el liche también podía canalizar sus poderes. Las características del objeto eran sus inusitado materiales que lo constituían y segundo, la terminación en una especia de semicircunferencia en la parte superior. También presentaba diversas marcas, pero de distinta conformación como orden a las que disponía la ser en su cuerpo .

Entonces y reconsiderado las inusuales características corpóreas, supo que este ser podía ser un aspecto con su cuerpo original. O bien, algo superior ya que reconocía que la voluntad desprendida por la calurosa energía era auténtica. Si hubiese sido alguien antes humano, Karthus podría haber reconocido algún mero rastro de alma mortal en esa magia, pero no fue así con ella.

No habría nada según lo visto en vida por el y luego en la no vida, que presentara tales características mas asociados a seres del reino divino.

* * *

Ambos estaban dentro del lugar donde Karthus trataba a un hombre herido. Sin embargo y por la extrañeza del contacto, el liche perdió la concentración en su magia haciendo que dicho hombre muriese en vez de renacer a través de la no muerte .

Para el hombre, fue la ultima visión mas grandiosa que vio antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos. En cada ojo se ubicaba el liche y la driade.

* * *

Enigmados, lo único que hacían era mirarse el uno al otro. Como buscando respuesta de lo que estaban viendo. Sus magias también habían comenzado a interaccionar de una manera sumamente extraña. Algo así como cuando el mar se junta con la arena, en una interacción sin fin ni destrucción total de la partes que convergían.


	4. Chapter 4

Soraka entonces fue la primera en despejar este silencio preguntando: **¿Quién** **eres? ...**El liche la escucho pero tardo en contestar, dado que era la primera vez que oía un tono de voz tan llamativo. No solo por lo majestuoso que era, sino también lo dulce a pesar de la extrañeza o duda por su identidad.

En vida, el nunca había oído un tono como tal en las personas que conoció. Tan solo recordó algo vagamente similar en las últimas palabras de consuelo de su madre hacia su familia antes de morir. Ella se despedio con un tono tan satisfecho como angelical dentro de lo posible hacia ellos para después morir en un ultimo suspiro carente de la miseria o dolor crónico . Fue la primera vez que el pensó que había una pequeña existencia satisfactoria después del vivir y pero antes del morir.

* * *

El ser que estaba frente de ella, tras pensar un poco le respondió: _Yo soy Karthus, un heraldo de la no muerte. _Tras escuchar la respuesta por parte de este ser, sin duda que le llamó atención por las características de tonos diversos que mostro en cada palabra.

Cuando por ejemplo,dijo quien era, a ella le sonaba como tranquilo y con solo una identidad al unisonó. Pero luego al definir su función, sonaba al unisonó las otras voces, que ella deducía que podían ser voces de un coro que le servía o difundía según el quisiese.

**¿Puedo saber quién eres? **_Sin duda, tus facciones distan mucho de lo que encontraría o he estudiado en las islas de las sombras_, dijo el heraldo de los no muertos. El veía que en las manos de la dríade portaba alguna vendas, de las cuales aunque estaban blancas desconocía si las portaba por efectos adversos de su curación, o bien estas tenían alguna cualidad especial ya sea para ella o quienes curase.

_Mi nombre es Soraka, procedo en parte del Monte Targon y soy una curandera milagrosa_-dijo la divinidad para luego volver a preguntarle otra cosa al sombrío ser. **¿Eres un monje especial de las islas bendecidas o una nueva extensión de Kindred?**

Karthus recordó con nostalgia su pasado en la orden de kindred, gracias a esta pudo conocer su pasión post vida y el don que le podía proveer a los demás. _En vida fui un monje de la orden, ahora porto mis ropas como honra de lo que es la muerte_\- dijo el liche mientras reverenciaba con un pequeño gesto a la mención de Kindred.

Soraka entonces afirmo:** Entonces Kindred te eligio de manera póstuma para realizar algunos trabajos?,** El liche la miro y negó con su cabeza para luego responder: _Ahora honro con pasión una zona entremedio de la vida y la muerte. Este don desde que lo conocí, lo he repartido con todos por igual. Si tu no hubieses intervenido con tu inesperada llegada, este hombre habría dejado atrás sus dolores de todo tipo y disfrutaría de una mejor vida sin dejar este punto._

_No muerte o espiritualidad inmortal le llamo, pero podría tener mas nombres. Sigue teniendo el mismo fin. _La divinidad pensó lo que escucho tras un breve momento_._

Soraka entonces dijo: _He__ visto desde lo mas alto las distintas formas de trascender que buscan los mortales, pero casi todos afectan o requieren el cuerpo. Incluso la sociedad de donde provienen esta colonia accidentada existen individuos que buscan través de la tecnología también trascender._ ¿**Por que te alejas de los beneficios y desventajas del cuerpo que tantos pregonan, para solo asegurar el espíritu?, acaso quieres evitar el dolor a toda costa?** Exclamo Soraka mientras iba acortando distancia con el liche.

Karthus a pesar de que la dríade se acercaba poco a poco, se quedo imperturbable. _Mi divinidad curandera, esto era un mal que aquejaba sin fin donde viví cuando era mortal. La mínima noción de gratitud como plenitud que veía en los agonizantes me hizo buscar respuesta. Las cuales fueron respondidas en la isla de la sombra, l a cual transforme en don o regalos a los mortales. Que nadie más sufra por otros o por lo inesperado,es lo que motiva. El cuerpo, el dolor y la mortalidad limitan que aún puedan ellos disfrutar del actual escenario o del futuro._

_Me he dado cuenta de que he formado una nueva línea entre la vida y la muerte, siendo yo el único representante como señor de ese poder._

Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente. La dríade acerco su cetro dirigiéndolo hacia el pecho del liche, seguía desconfíando. Luego miró hacia los espectrales ojos de su receptor y dijo: ¿**Vienes a provocar dolor como los habitantes de las islas de las sombras han hecho desde hace inconmensurables tiempos ? ¿Intenciones de torturarlos de manera póstuma?**_ Si es así, puedes ir despidiéndote de aquí. Podría dejarte de nuevo en la isla o bien destruirte. Se de que como Tresh el carcelero o Hecarim tratan a mortales y almas por igual. Define bien ahora tus intenciones, ya que estos cadáveres que has dejado tu paso se me han hecho muy extraños_.

El liche sonrió un poco sin verse intimidado por la abrupta cercanía y comenzó su glosa para convencerla : _Como igual que estos humanos, sufrí por la miseria derivadas del poder. Con un padre incapaz de hacer mucho y aquejado por la muerte de su esposa, hermanas que al librarse de una enfermedad se afectaban por otra; ni hablar la pobreza de todo tipo, a Noxus nada de eso le importa mientras no se traduzca en fortaleza . Es decir, para ellos nuestras vidas como problemas eran de ninguna importancia._

_La muerte al principio fue un aspecto liberador de comprenderlo a través de la teocracia de los monjes de Kindred, sin embargo ellos nunca tenían respuesta acerca de túnel de plenitud entre vida y muerte . Ese momento, libraba a los desgraciados de sus males y les permitía una breve pausa bondadosa de la cual surgia un alivio total, como si fuese un lavado curativo para el cuerpo y alma. Aquello fue lo que me amaravillo y me hizo buscar su perpetuidad de estado, encontrándolo en la isla de las sombras._ _Siendo ahí yo el primero en recibirlo de buena gana y luego, compartilo hacia los demás_.

Miro de manera triste el cadaver del hombre y luego prosiguio en su discurso_:_ Aunque_ debo reconocer que el dolor es aun recuerdo palpable en mi ser, y a diferencia de Tresh-Hecarim-Mordekaiser no disfruto de ninguna manera la tortura o abuso sobre mortales y sus almas._

_Comparto mi don a fin de presentar una opción de refugio ante cualquier poder esclavizado y, para anticiparme al movimiento cruel de mis compañeros espectrales, restandole víctimas de sus manos . __Los cuerpos de los mortales se mantienen en identidad, dejando solo cáscaras y sin deformación en su nueva forma , tal como lo estoy yo_. Dicho esto e ignorando aun la presencia peligrosa del centro de la divinidad en su cuello, le brindo una sonrisa de manera franca.

* * *

La mención de dolor y como fue argumentada por parte del ser espectral, hizo que la divinidad bajase su centro y cambiase un poco su actitud hacia este.

Le hizo recordar como esta veía a los mortales y se emocionaba cuando estos disfrutaban o avanzaban dentro una nueva era de progresos.

A la par sufría cuando estos se causaban dolor o matanzas entre si o bien les aquejaba las inesperadas catástrofes.

Aquello le hizo tomar una decisión tanto importante como controversial, la cual fue bajar de Targon y hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a cada criatura en Valoran. Incluso ayudando a través de la clarividencia para que los mortales eligiesen de manera sabía sus decisiones en cada paso importante de la vida.

Ambos en un punto decidieron actuar en contra del dolor que aquejaba a los mortales. Sin embargo, esa actuación pensó la dríade les valió de alguna manera cobrar su tiempo y su existencia. Ella renuncio a la grato de los reinos celestiales, y este ser en frente de ella, a su existencia mortal.

Y de manera irónica, aún su pasado se veía en sus cuerpos. Para la dríade fue la imposibilidad de cambiar su forma celestial a otras;

El cuerpo del lich aún desprendía características reconocibles de Karthus en vida, pero que nunca se veían modificadas por el don no muerte. No había vida pero tampoco descomposición activa.

Ellos llamaban la atención entre mortales e inmortales por sus cuerpos. La dríade era como una tajada o pieza visible del celestial Targon y el lich por su parte, la representación del "túnel" entre vida y muerte.


	5. Cap Final

**El ultimo capitulo en el ultimo día de este año(2019). Realmente escribirlo me fue una experiencia renovante, aunque no libre de bloqueos de escritor y alguna que otra reescritura completa del capitulo. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y pasen un buen año 2020!**

* * *

Soraka entonces opto por dejar al ser espectral actuar durante los días restantes , compartiendo la cura a su manera para los últimos maltrechos. Pero antes de que cada uno retornara a su siguiente actividad, le condiciono que no lo molestaría en sus "sanaciones" ,siempre que hablase con ella en un punto libre de la noche. La diosa le propuso esto a fin de entender o comprender un poco mas a través de la teoría de Karthus.

El lich acepto aquello sin sospechar las razones de Soraka y menos augurar el pronto cambio entre ambos.

* * *

Durante esos últimos días cada uno hizo con gran esmero sus tratamientos, no sólo por ayudar a terminar de auxiliar a la colonia. Sino que también para matar el tiempo previo a la conversación con su par del otro extremo de la existencia. Al lich le agradaba tener a alguien lejano que le escuchara y debatiese filosóficamente acerca de su poder. La divinidad por su parte, gustaba de ver y ser participe de esta rivalidad o oposición no violenta. Ella sabía que sólo e casos mas ocurrían en Valoran de este tipo de rivalidad , ya que los otros generalmente caían en crueles guerras para definir cuál tesis era la superior

Desde luego más tópicos se insertaron en ese ambiente . Temas como una extraña y milenaria manzana de Jonia traída por la divinidad o la literatura zaunita encontrada en algunos edificios o regalada por los sobrevivientes a ella, podían desembocar en conversaciones que parecían ser eternas aunque bien confortables. Por ello, el ambiente entre ambos se hacía más y más tibio como ameno, tornándose un grado inesperado de intimidad entre dos seres tan ajenos el uno al otro.

Los sentimientos mas profundos e inexplicables no se hicieron esperar, generando una renovada confusión interna. Sus corazones eran los mas afectados por ello.

Por un lado, la dríade, aunque conocía el amor como concepto y también lo predicaba a cada criatura mortal que había encontrado desde su llegada a valoran, no lo conoció desde esta perspectiva de pareja. En su vida como diosa en aquellos reinos lejanos, era un valor ecuanime; cuando llego a la tierra, le respetaban y amaban como algo entre divinidad y materno. Pero con la situación que vivía ante el, le era nueva.

Ni hablar de Karthus, quien por la miseria en vida y la fe ciega como pasión en la no muerte le habían apartado de relacionarse mucho con las personas antes de convertirse en su actual yo.

Y en el zenit de aquello, la última noche apareció. No había mas heridos que atender, ahora solo restaba el descanso (de sus cuerpos para algunos) y retornar a la normalidad de sus vidas. Había cierta emoción como expectación para sus 2 salvadores, dado que ahora tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos en la próxima noche . Sin embargo, esta sería la última vez también que se encontrarían en bastante tiempo.

Casi antes del anochecer y pensando en la última reunión entre ambos, Soraka fue a recibir la gratitud de quienes curo y sus familias. Ellos le ofrecían distintas cosas para recompensarla, pero la dríade solo pidió a cambio un lugar austero como apartado donde ella pudiese estar junto a un acompañante. Los habitantes honraron su petición, iniciando rápidamente aquella tarea limpiando y preparando una edificación que ellos eligieron la mejor para que la ocupase su salvadora.

La dríade por su parte y al ver que su petición avanzaba a buen ritmo, decidió espera al anochecer para encontrarse con el liche. Tal cual, lo encontró y guió hacia el lugar que los zaunitas le habían reservado para ambos. El aludido se sorprendió por aquello.

Gran parte de la noche hablaron, pero enfocándose más en sus vidas y consultando detalles más íntimos del otro. También de lo que pensaban y ansiaban por el lugar al que consideraban como hogar, es decir, Monte Targon y la Isla de Las Sombras. El liche preguntaba sobre los otros aspectos y sobre los cambios durante gran parte de los siglos en el monte, ya que la información que tenía el sobre Targon era antigua (procedía esta de los libros de ruinosas bibliotecas en la isla de la sombra). Por su parte, la dríade le preguntaba acerca del retorno de algunos revividos o espíritus hacia las actividades normales de sus vidas previas a la maldición de la niebla.

Casi una hora antes del amanecer, la habían pasado en silencio. En esos momentos apreciaban a sus magias nuevamente como la primera vez uniéndose y a la vez denegándose de una manera infinita. El liche decidió tomar la iniciativa, agarrando la mano de la diosa y usar su magia, pero de manera reducida, a lo cual Soraka se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego hizo lo mismo. Para el primero era una bonita sensación que le recordaba un poco el calor juguetón de la vida y para la segunda, era una sensación de querer resguardar la mano de su compañero y pasear sus dedos de manera cariñosa la superficie de estos, con el fin de curarlos aun cuando esto fuese inútil. No hubo fronteras de vida y no muerte, el amor y la plenitud de 2 seres conscientes estaba sobre ellos en este momento,uniendo a través de la síntesis a la tesis y la antítesis

* * *

Entonces ya solo quedaban minutos para el total amanecer, eran observables mínimos rayos solares. Karthus y Soraka al terminar su velada , decidieron partir hacia sus respectivos destinos.

La primera seguiría recorriendo y ayudando a través del continente, mientras que el segundo volvería a casa, para instruir a los nuevos espíritus de los zaunitas como también darle la bienvenida a la isla de las sombras.

Había llegado el momento de la adiós. Pero el hecho de no querer despedirse del otro como el nerviosismo, hacían que cada uno complementase la frase del otro en sus despedidas:

Karthus empezó a despedirse: _Esta la última vez que nos veremos; a_ lo cual Soraka complemento: _Nunca, no. Pero en mucho tiempo, si. _El liche ante comentario aquel sonrió genuinamente hacia su compañera.

La dríade al ver la expresión de liche, procedió a abrazarlo y acariciarles sus mejillas. No solo como una buena expresión de cariño autentico, algo desconocido en vida por parte de Karthus, sino que también para ver que decían las líneas de tiempo entre ambos. Conflicto en algunas, en otras paz, desconocimiento o nula existencia de uno de ellos y finalmente 2 en las cuales, se desencantaban hacia un mundo más amoroso entre ambos.

En la primera línea alternativa de tiempo, este estaba a punto de corromperse por nuevos poderes y traicionar a sus amigos en su aventura por el mundo. Sin embargo, con la aparición de la diosa en esa aventura para brindarles una misión, le sería propicio a sus amigos para salvar al hechicero de estas ambiciones. Tras terminar su misión y despedirse de sus amigos, volvería hacia el árbol donde la diosa le enseñaría cada día y le transformaría en alguien digno de la orden de la luz.

Y en otra línea alternativa, al principio sería sombrío el destino de la diosa. Un sacrificio y olvido posterior de ella, serian un durable castigo por ayudar a los prematuros mortales. Sin embargo, el Liche con el poder heredado de los Kindred le reviviría. Tanto simpatizando como haciendo honor a su sacrificio, ambos el le compartiría ese poder como responsabilidad. Serian justos a su manera en la entrega de la muerte hacia los mortales.

Karthus pensaba que los conflictos latentes en Valoran, serian la principal dificultad de un encuentro próximo en poco tiempo entre ambos opuesto. Sin embargo, trataría a través de sus granitos de arena, hacer del mundo un lugar mas fuerte y amoroso. Solo para volver a ver a Soraka, sin problemas y con mayor tiempo.

* * *

Reeditado:17/08/2020


End file.
